


Loss

by capricornkitty1975



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: What happens when depression takes over your life?  What happens to the ones you love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the lyrics...they are Fuel's "Hemorrhage". Please, if you need help, please contact one of the sites I listed.

Memories are just where you laid them

Ryou sat, throwing petals in the water.

 

Drag the waters till the depths give up their dead

He always liked the water. 

 

What did you expect to find

Ryou didn't know what he expected...

 

Was there something you left behind

But it wasn't to wake up one morning, the other side of the bed empty.

 

Don't you remember

He remembered everything. 

 

Anything I said when I said

Marik is the one who didn't

 

Don't fall away

Ryou searched.

And leave me to myself

And searched, to no avail.

Don't fall away

He didn't believe it when he saw it.

And leave love bleeding in my hands

He ran down to the bank, pulling the body out of the river.

In my hands again

Marik wasn't breathing; he was blue in the face.

And leave love bleeding in my hands

Ryou threw another petal in the water, the red of that rose petal in stark contrast to the water.

In my hands

Marik had always loved roses.

Love lies bleeding

Ryou didn't understand how Marik died.

Hold me now I feel contagious

Marik was a great swimmer.

Am I the only place that you've left to go

He never knew the depression Marik suffered.

She cries her life is like

Ryou wished Marik would have told him.

Some movie black and white

He could have helped him, got him counseling.

Dead actors faking lines

Ryou felt like a dead actor, walking lifeless.

Over and over and over again she cries

It has been three months; it felt like yesterday.

Don't fall away

Ryou had stopped seeing his friends.

And leave me to myself

Ryou saw his apartment, that was it.

Don't fall away

Ryou felt himself falling further and further into a depression.

And leave love bleeding in my hands

He kept having that dream...the one with Marik.

In my hands again

He missed Marik, terribly.

And leave love bleeding in my hands

His heart was bleeding out of his body.

In my hands

He looked at the ring on his finger.

Love lies bleeding

The ring that he got from Marik when they exchanged vows.

And I want you

And he made his decision.

 

But you turned away

He tossed the rose into the water.

 

You don't remember

He missed those lavender eyes.

 

But I do

He wanted to be with Marik again.

 

You never even tried

He looked at the water, seeing Marik's sweet face.

 

Don't fall away

His feet stepped off the bridge.

 

And leave me to myself

His body hit the water and he gasped at how cold it was.

 

Don't fall away

He knew how to swim, he didn't want to anymore.

 

And leave love bleeding in my hands

The water filled his lungs, burning, making him cough.

 

In my hands again

Darkness enveloped Ryou as the life left him.

 

Leave love bleeding in my hands

"Ryou?" A soft, familiar voice jolted Ryou awake.

 

In my hands again

It..it was Marik, holding his hand out to Ryou

Leave love bleeding in my hands

Eyes watering, he took the hand that was offered.

In my hands again, oh

Smiling, he leaned in, lips kissing Marik's as wings wrapped around them both.

 

 

Suicide Hotline (US): 1-800-273-8255

http://suicidehotlines.com/

http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html

http://www.healthyplace.com/other-info/resources/mental-health-hotline-numbers-and-referral-resources/


End file.
